


The Hand of Embarrassment

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Series: Awkward Encounters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Storytelling, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you asked him, Derek wouldn’t even know what coffee he ordered; but, he could probably tell you which hand Stiles used to rub at the back of his neck with when he was embarrassed."</p><p> </p><p>Or, Stiles and Derek's first date after that fateful encounter at the grocery store. This date includes a butt load of fluff, heart eyes, and hand touching in a totally romantic and sickening manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand of Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picara93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picara93/gifts), [heytherelittlered (mehira)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehira/gifts), [Bluehexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehexx/gifts), [myboybuildscoffins24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/gifts).



> Because they asked.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always.
> 
> If you didn't read the first part or need a refresher basically Stiles has a kid named Dee who ran off in the grocery store and found Derek who returned her and fell in like with Stiles immediately and this is their first date.

Derek was nervous. Sweaty palms, shifty eyes, gonna barf type of nervous. The cause; a certain honey eyed, button nose, gorgeous father, Stiles Stilinski. The man somehow managed to make him feel like he was in high school all over again; a lanky nerd with too thick eyebrows and head gear asking his first ever crush out on a date. He still couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

Since Derek had given Stiles his phone number, they'd been texting non stop. They'd had deep conversations, like how Dee got her name from Stiles’ mother who died when he was very young, and random little comments throughout the day, like Stiles' frustration with his father's lack of healthy eating habits. Something about all of it, just seemed right to Derek.

So, there he was; sitting at small table in the local coffee hang out, feeling overdressed and antsy. He'd spent an hour earlier on skype with Laura as he tried to figure out the perfect casual first date look. She, of course, was no help at all because all she did was ask him question that he wasn’t ready to answer; nothing gets him super excited for a date quite like getting asked about and reminded of the horrible travesty that was his last relationship. And basically all the ones before that. But who was keeping track?

Derek heard the bell above the coffee shop door ring, drawing him out of his thoughts, he looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he immediately caught Stiles' eye. The younger man offered him a small smile before he quickly made his way over the small corner table as far away from everybody else as Derek could get. Stiles was dressed as casually as Derek had expected, a cross between ‘I wanna look good’ and ‘I lounge on my couch in these clothes all the time’, in a plain colored t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted easily as he sunk down into his chair. “How have you been?”

“Hi,” Derek smiled as the knots in his stomach started to loosen and unravel under Stiles’ kind and open stare. “I’ve been good, you look good.”

Stiles answered with a stammered “You too,” and some delectably flushed cheeks. God, he was just so... so... ugh, there are no words for just how amazing Stiles looked in that moment. Derek barely managed to tap down his own smile as Stiles awkwardly adjusted his shirt.

“How’s Dee? Still raising hell I assume?” Derek asked after a moment of silent staring on his part.

Stiles let out a short laugh. "Oh yeah, yesterday when we were having lunch with my dad, she managed to climb into one of the larger boxes in one of the closets. She must have been in there for an hour, in absolute silence, that's how we knew she was missing actually, and me and my dad were out of our minds with worry. We were convinced that she had somehow managed to get out of the house without either of us noticing. But she was sitting in a box in the closet playing with her stuffed animals." As he talked his voice filled with fondness and his face, which had up until this point been tense with nerves, was soft and open. He couldn't seem to help the small smile that stretched across his face as he talked.

Derek laughed quietly at his date's story as well as the proud yet frustrated look on his face as recounted the tale. As Stiles spoke, Derek couldn't help but take notice of just how animated Stiles was; he didn't speak with just his words; he spoke with the crazy motions of his hands and wild facial expressions. All if it, it made him more wild and alive, something that Derek reached out to.

The date went on, Stiles talking about raising a ‘mini me’, as he liked to call Dee, and Derek even opened up a little bit. He talked about his sisters and all the crap they used to do to him because he was the only boy.  They smiled and laugh, eyes growing fond as the stories went on, their hands inched across the smooth surface of the table until they touched.

If you asked him, Derek wouldn’t even know what coffee he ordered; but, he could probably tell you which hand Stiles used to rub at the back of his neck with when he was embarrassed.

Derek laughed as Stiles wrapped up another story. He never wanted the date to end. So, of course, that’s when it had to.

Stiles looked at his watch while he laughed at his own story, but once he saw the time the crows feet at the corners of his eyes smoothed out. 

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Scott is watching Dee but he has to leave to pick up his wife from the airport in about twenty minutes. I'm really sorry." Stiles said as he gathered his few things before he pushed his chair back and stood. 

"It's okay. I had a lot of fun." Derek quickly reassured him. 

"Me too." Stiles hovered beside the table for a second longer. "Could we- I mean, I understand if you don't- and with everything..."

He waited patiently for Stiles to just spit it out already.

"Could we do this again?" Stiles looked so unsure and hopeful. At that moment, Derek just knew he would never have it within himself to deny this man anything. 

"Of course!" Derek totally failed at trying not to sound overly eager. "Maybe next weekend?"

Stiles smiled and said, "Of course," before he turned to leave.

Derek smiled at the prospect of future dates with Stiles and pulled out his phone to tell Laura all about his very adult date when Stiles turned back around with a determined look on his face.

"One more thing." He practically whispered before ducking down and placing a light and chaste kiss on the older man's lips.

Derek, frozen in shock, could only watch as Stiles practically skipped out of the shop before lifting a hand to his lips. The tingling feeling of his lips was enough to make him smile.


End file.
